Slip of the Heart
by AyaxRoses
Summary: Sometimes things slip out, insecurities and anxiety being quite an obstacle, one so close to the heart. Together these two will always overcome. Viktor/Yuuri, Viktuuri, Vikturi, Victuuri. Shounen-ai. A alternative look into regarding Viktor and Yuuri's shocking 'discussion', post episode 11. The story will have spoilers from episode 11 & the finale.
1. Slip

_Slip of the Heart_

"You wanted to talk with me about something, right?" a soothing voice responded, from a quite carefree Russian skater, legs crossed gracefully as his body was bundled up in a soft white robe. A soft smile adorned his lips, concealing what would soon be felt by his increasingly rapid heart beats as he noticed his love on edge.

"Y-," _Yuuri._ he would repeat again. _Would have_. If it were not for the way he noticed his Yuuri's hands digging into the mattress on either side of his body. Viktor could feel the curve of his lips spiraling down.

Yuuri Katsuki was sitting there in agonizing silence, eyes peering down into the carpet beneath his feet. His body slumped over, sitting on the edge of his side on their "combined beds", and he could feel his own heart drop. "Yes, Viktor..." he began, taking a breath knowing once the words were released now he'd never go back, Yuri's slender pale fingers gripped harshly onto his blue phone.

He would have lost his nerve if he waited any longer. Leaning up Yuuri looked Viktor right in the eye, his own began shaking and fogging up, as he composed himself, "After the final, let's end this,"

The dark haired male took a breath, unable to truly look into his boyfriend- now more accurately- _fiancé_ had expressed.

Two silver blue eyes closed, neither concealed through a stream of silver bangs, as Viktor's hand combed them out of the way, the silver-blond male's mouth remained ajar, processing the statement a bit quicker than he expected of himself. "Yuuri," he drawled out, voice entirely calm and patient, as he took a moment to glance away, gaze fixated on the glass windowpane behind him. Viktor sighed, turning back towards Yuuri as his blue eyes darkened.

Yuuri s swallowed upon waiting for the reaction, his arms bent and cradled his knees, and he debated whether or not he should bury his face right there, running away from this.

"I'm afraid, I don't understand," the silver haired male admitted in what was truly just a half life. He had an idea, he noticed the pressure and anxiety building up over Yuri. He had the idea but wasn't expecting this so soon. Right now. In this moment. "What did you mean, by 'ending this'",he finished, with his gaze held patiently yet sternly towards Yuuri.

"Viktor..." Yuuri attempted. He curled his fingers over the caps of his knees as he attempted to keep his body from slouching, or simply falling over, letting Viktor wrap him up in his arms. The latter was always a tempting option. "Please don't make this harder..." he began, tears threatening to spill as they balled up to the edge of his eyelids.

Yuuri knew he couldn't proclaim things so quickly, he was certain Viktor Nikivirof, the skater, his lover fiancé and soon to be husband, wouldn't accept less than his full answer. The man deserved nothing less, Yuuri bit down on his lip. He couldn't find the strength to even look his love in the eyes, not right now.

Shivering brown eyes tried to avoid two misty blue eyes looking into him sharply, all but penetrating him to his core, as Viktor's lips called his name out so lovingly and tenderly, he swore he would start sobbing. _"Yuuri,"_ he voice cooed, lovingly, "You can tell me anything,"He wasn't sure if he would be alright without Viktor by his side, in the manner, he has been during these eight months. Without Viktor as his coach, and him his protege. But this wasn't all about him.

"Viktor, I.." Yuuri began, images flashed through his brain, of Viktor's eyes lighting up flashed through watching Yurio and many of the incredibly talented skaters. They were all going above and beyond their expectations and perceived limits, many were dying for a chance to challenge the legend that was Viktor Nikivorof. Hadn't Viktor missed that? Was he truly satisfied being on the sidelines? "I can't just keep you away from my ice, just to be my coach" Yuuri continued, missing the grimace and wince of pain his lover bestowed.

 _'Just to be my coach'_

As though Yuuri hadn't changed his world around. Yet, still he knew better than to interrupt his love when he needed time to speak. Their love was still growing, blooming in a fragile course of time, with quite a strenuous and high pressure competition, constantly challenging them.

"I guess I have been selfish," Yuri began, eyes shimmering, as he continued to curl and uncurl his fingers over his kneecaps, "I took you away from the Ice, where you were _born to be_ " Yuuri did in fact continue, eyes threatening to pour profusely, as he spoke, voice broken.

This wasn't a goodbye from Viktor, his heart was far to set on the man to even think along those lines. Still the idea of Viktor spending more time away from him, to pursue life as a professional, was breaking him... "When you get on the ice Viktor, it's like a whole new life is brought out in your skating. It takes my breath away, all over again and again no matter how often I see you. You're a legend, like a skating god, and I know I'm not the only one who feels that way. And I know you are here with me because you want to be.." Yuuri paused in midst of his confession, a small smile was forming as he held a hand up as if to cover Viktor's mouth.

Tears were only threatening to betray him again, especially as he heard Viktor rising to his feet,steady footsteps moving closer before Viktor's weight fell onto the mattress. Their his love was, taking a seat beside him. Always so close to him, patient, kind and entirely unwavering. He needed to be close to Yuuri now. Viktor's hand curled over Yuuri's holding it tightly in silent encouragement to proceed, and Yuri felt his hands release his phone he had held in such a vice-like grip.

"Viktor, I want nothing more than to be with you, to hold you cl-close to me always, and for things to just stay the same" his voice broke out, grasping Viktor's hand clasped within his own, and holding them over his chest. ' _Just remember that gleam in his eye. How excited and happy he looked at the new competition forming on the ice. He was born to skate, like a god on the ice'_ Yuuri would remind himself. "And as long as you need me too, I'll follow you anywhere. But as my coach, I can't keep you in that way forever. Not if it means," Yuuri held tightly onto his lover's hand leaning his head down enough to kiss the gold ring on Viktor's finger. "Not if it means, I'm keeping you away from what you love, and when I can't even give it my all or push my limits like the other skaters have been doing. I can see a spark in your eyes as you watch the skaters, and I just want you to be happy, V-viktor" Yuuri at last finished, his cheeks flushed a deep red, eyes beginning to swell as tears fell freely now.

Viktor lowered their linked hands resting them upon Yuuri's thighs as he waited. Blue eyes peered into Yuuri, searching to see if there was anything more. "God, I love you, Yuuri..." Viktor all but groaned out, tears beginning to bubble and form in his own eyes, as he released Yuuri's hand for a moment to shift Yuuri around and bring them both back onto the mattress. Viktor sat up and pulled Yuuri close against his chest. "No matter how much I feel I know you, you always find ways of surprising me, showing your love on and off the ice. You love so deeply Yuuri I can almost feel myself drowning in it," Viktor confessed in a loving sigh, he glanced down, expression softened as he could see flustered cheeks reddening, adorably, Viktor's arms snaked around Yuri's waist and upper back pulling their chests and bodies flushed together. "You care so much for my happiness, but my Yuuri. You have no idea how much you've changed me, Katsuki Yuuri, _you are my happiness_. There is nothing or no person in the world that could possibly mean more,", Viktor at last finished, blue eyes determined to make the man in his arms, completely happy, no matter how long or what it would take.

Viktor's lips found their way to trace over Yuuri's temple, lingering there softly as he relished in the feel of his love, shivering against him. "Viktor..." Yuuri whispered, his breath hitching, before burying his face against the older male's chest. " _Yuuri..._ ", Viktor cooed, meeting Yuuri's soft voice before and adding his own enamored flavor, as he relished in the soft but sure squeak that came from his lover's lips. Yuuri at looked up at him, meeting his gaze, a soft pout forming onto his lips, before fading.

"Viktor," Yuuri spoke, his tone coming off far more serious, as he leaned his body up, brown eyes meeting impossible soft blue. Yuri's legs moved around to straddle around each side of Viktor's hips as he continued, never looking away. "Honestly, I'm not sure if I can truly compete with the same passion as everyone has or how long I'll be skating competitively on the ice, but no matter what, Viktor, I want to stand beside you and I want to have you as my coach for the Grand Prix Final...After that then..."

"We can figure things out from there," Viktor supplied, his hand gentle brushing aside stray tears now falling from his lover's eyes. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuri, squeezing him tightly in an embrace. Yuuri murmured his name softly, resting his forehead against Viktor' shoulder, allowing the stray tears to fall out. "You're getting better at this,"Yuuri teased, glancing up to catch the stilled gaze and raised eyebrow of his lover, "my crying I mean," he supplied, earning himself a small but notable pout on the silver-blond's lips.

Yuuri took this as an opportunity to lean in and in turn comfort _his Viktor_. Soft pale fingers grazed softly upon the soft tresses covering the crown of his lover's head, he continued to brush and pet his fingers gracefully through Viktor's hair until he could hear soft mewling sounds from his soon to be husband coming around to him. The taller male took this comforting opportunity to nuzzle in closer to Yuuri, his head rested gingerly upon the juncture between Yuuri's neck and shoulder blade, and he sighed contently. "I love moments like this..." Viktor murmured, in a tone so softly, Yuuri wasn't sure if he imagined it himself. Viktor's blue eyes traced up and around Yuuri's expression, lips sheepish in a smile. Yes, he said that, alright. Viktor laced an arm under Yuuri's knees, moving his hips, so his Yuuri would be in a comfortable and cozy position, sitting on his lap. Yuuri's legs laid to the side horizontally across Viktor's lap. "Our focus now will be on the Finals, _my love_ ", Viktor heavily accented the latter in English to earn a much needed shiver and sigh from his lover. "We can take the rest day by day,"

At last, Viktor pulled Yuuri forward, sealing his lips over the latter's in a soft kiss. Their lips closed for the moment, as the two simply relished in the soft and incredibly warmth, that could be described as nothing less than perfect. They melded into each other, and Viktor murmured something in his native language as he felt Yuuri lean in close, and wrap his arms tightly around Viktor's neck. Viktor's arms held Yuuri's hips and waist against his body, in a protective embrace, as Yuuri's tongue darted out softly to caress and kiss against Viktor's bottom lip. Without a second thought Viktor let him in. It was always Yuuri's place beside him after all.

Yuuri indulged in the feeling of this wonderful man, the one he admired for years and now would keep beside him for the rest of his eternity. Yuuri's lips parted too, as he and Viktor melded together, Yuuri's tongue entered in swiftly into Viktor's mouth, exploring just about everything this man, his soulmate had to offer him. Yuuri's tongue graced carefully over and around Viktor's mouth, from his teeth, tongue and entire cavern that could be explored countless times and still feel so entirely new. Viktor allowed Yuuri to explore himself happily, before feeling Yuuri's tongue collide against his own for a second time. A very possessive, and quite enamored feeling in Viktor overtook him, and he had to taste the younger man in return.

He just wanted to have Yuuri as his husband already, to be Yuuri's husband in turn, and if Viktor had his way they'd be blissfully entangled newlyweds for some time now.

Their tongues continued to dance and move together brilliantly, caressing and enchanting each other, until the two lover's became a panting mess in each others arms. Yuuri could feel his own heart stammering, cheeks on fire and Viktor was in no calmer state. They parted for air, just enough to allow Yuuri to compose his thoughts. "No matter what I choose in my career, I want to be right beside you _Viktor_ , so please _stay close to me._.." Yuuri whispered, eyes threatening to spill more tears, as he buried his face in Viktor's neck. Silver-blond hairs caressed against his cheeks, as he planted a soft kiss, a promise against Viktor's neck.

Viktor's breath hitched, his hands roaming endlessly, caressing and loving every inch of this incredible man's form, before his eyes too began to tear up, a soft smirk came and faded upon his lips. "Always, _my Yuuri,"_ Viktor continued to mewl, loving the feeling of Yuuri's lips gracing against his sensitive neck and jaw muscles. Brown eyes met blue once more beautifully, at the sound of a hitched breath and the image of an enchanting pink flush. Viktor exhaled softly slowly, taking one of Yuuri's hands that had made it's way down his chest, and he pressed his lips tenderly over Yuuri's finger, kissing and worshiping the gold band in addition to the tender, addicting skin underneath. "After this is over, let's get married..." Viktor promised, although his eyes remained open, peering into Yuuri, praying to any god out there that Yuuri would accept and share even a fraction of the bliss and love overflowing within Viktor.

Yuuri's brown eyes shimmered, lighting up with pure love and elation, tears falling freely before he nodded. "I'd really like that..." Yuuri answered, in turn reaching for Viktor's hand and repeating the same action, kissing the golden ring and Viktor's hand over and over, feeling lost in the sensation. "I can't wait to marry you, Viktor...I love you." Yuuri finished, unable to hold himself back any longer as he sprung forward, knocking both him and Viktor back against the mattress, as he flushed their lips deeply against one another, locking them firmly. They continued to kiss and caress, tongues flushing together in a give and take battle for dominance, as their lips held each other close. Yuuri's body was incredibly warm resting on top of Viktor, their everything flushed right against each other, and they could feel warmth spreading from all across their bodies at the interaction.

Viktor's eyes opened to only sparkle and glisten in away Yuuri was proud to say he had only witnessed when they were alone. "I love you too, _my Yuuri,_ " Viktor returned against before promptly returning back to their blissful embrace and kiss that sent the other one spiraling. They were in so deep, but they were in there together.

There would always be another challenge more to overcome, but beside each others side there would be that way, that solution to guide them through. For this moment, they could fall into the bliss and loving embrace, they had always craved and dreamed of.

No matter the obstacles that would face them, they would overcome, falling in love over and over again. It was simple and yet anything but, and each moment and touch they shared they felt closer, contented. They would surely lose themselves tonight, with Yuuri and Viktor grasping and caressing every inch of each other they could find.

Regardless of the results, they would make it through, all because-

 _Love Wins._


	2. Stay Close to Me

Vikturi (Censored) Stay Close to Me

To read the full explicit chapter, and you are confirming you are 18+ please check out the full version of the story on my Archive of our own account under the name ayaxroses

~ Chapter two~

* * *

Stay Close to Me. _Duetto Stammi: Viccino_. Together, Viktor and Yuuri had just taken the world of ice skating by storm. Two prominent male figure skaters, passionately and deeply in love, danced upon the blades on the ice to convey just how beautiful their love can truly be.

 _I hear a voice crying in the distance  
Perhaps you were abandoned too_

Yuuri began his routine alone, adorned in a gorgeous, elegant dark blue costume matching in style perfectly to Viktor's own while he performed this song alone. So much had changed. Blue lights cascaded down his form as he continued to move as if effortless, beautifully landing each flip and perfecting each step sequence with grace. His arms spread out beautifully, as though taking flight as his body continued to move gracefully to the rhythm, creating music with his body, and matching each note with grace, love and passion.

 _Come now, quickly finish this goblet of wine_ _  
_ _I'm getting ready_ _  
_

Japan's ace had captivated the skating world in what lasted less than a moment, his movements fluid and graceful. His entirety moved as though to express the love, depth, emotion, journey and life that flowed throughout him. Yuuri's lithe body moved so freely, elegant as he turned before extending his arms once again, taking flight. So much had changed within him in the course of less than a year, and if he had the chance, he'd do everything again. Absolutely everything, if only it meant it would lead him right here, about to skate together for the first time with the incredible man that lead him through the journey.

 _Now be silent_

As Yuuri danced backwards, arms spread out, he felt an overwhelming feeling overflow him upon seeing the beautiful figure once from afar only coming closer, so much closer. It was hard to believe this was happening, the lights began to take a spin twisting between the blue lights which became quickly taken and melded by a soft magenta shade of pink. He wasn't skating on the ice beside Viktor Nikivorof, Five time consecutive gold medalist, Russian Figure Skating legend whom he had pined and lusted after for more than half of his life. No he was about to skate in sync with _Viktor_ , his lover, his soulmate, future husband and partner in his life for the rest of his days.

Viktor gracefully came to his side, beautifully adorned in an outfit of all the same fashion but in a beautiful magenta coloring that contrasted perfectly against Yuuri's blue. The silver-blond man's hand grasped for Yuuri in an instant, no matter how many times they had touched, an incredibly warm, lingering feeling spread throughout the lovers, reminding them how badly they needed this connection, and always always needing even more.

The crowds cheers increased tremendously upon Viktor's arrival, his first time on the ice since taking his beloved-soon to be husband under his wing. The cheers were insane and the audience could only remain captivated as they lovers moved close, each move perfectly executed, and each touch more tender and loving than the next. It was a scene all but creating a physical embodiment of love, a scene so loving and intimate it almost felt taboo to stare. Yet watching an cheering only came in more so as they two glided across the ice.

The cheers were incredible, but the odds were slim to none that either Yuuri or Viktor took notice of them, far too entranced and completely gone on each others movements, breaths, touches and fluttering heartbeats they swore could echo through the whole of the Ice Arena.

They two lovers came too, incredibly close dancing gracefully together as their bodies moved together brilliantly in a ring around the ice. Yuuri's arms met with Viktor, and they were hard pressed to imagine a time or a life, not feeling every inch of each-other. Yuuri's hand came to rest and cradle the side of Viktor's neck, as his other arm flushed and held onto Viktor's. The silver-blond glimmered, eyes peering into Yuri as his arm wrapped around Yuuri, keeping him close, before his hand so gently held and slid down the length of Yuuri's arm.

Yuuri proceeded to turn, eyes closed and lost in a haze of love and adrenaline, being so close to his Viktor, and for all the world and know and see. Yuuri turned with Viktor, their arms spread out in a perfect line, their connection held tightly still by their interwoven hands. Yuuri turned into Viktor's hold, a feeling so familiar and natural it was almost terrifyingly yet beautiful all the same. Japan's ace turned his back flushing against Viktor's chest in a tingly warm feeling, before he felt his heart racing further.

The silver-blond lifted his lover into the air tenderly, with hands holding tightly to Yuuri's waist, and raising him high enough, the latter could swore he felt his form flying. Viktor spun them both around, slowly so softly with a finesse so very tender. Their breathing matched in sync, as Viktor's hands held his waist and his incredibly capable arms brought Yuri safely and gently down onto the ice to move with him once more. _  
Stand by me_

Yuuri's form completely melded with Viktor's as he felt his feet land on the ice once more, and he turned and moved without a second thought. His brown eyes glistened, completely enamored with the man before him who held him so softly in his arms, which continued to move him around before dipping his body down in a way that made his Yuuri so breathless. Yuri's arm draped languidly around Viktor's neck, bending back gracefully, completely willing and partly thrilled with the idea to fall back with his lover's body crashing on his own, but all the same knowing Viktor held him so safely that assured him he would always be protected.

 _Do not go_

Viktor moved with Yuuri, the latter's body lifting up to meet at Viktor's level. Yuuri's form moved closer up as they spun and surrounded each other eyes impossible to tear away from each other as they all but fused together on the ice. Their lips were impossibly close as Yuuri circled Viktor's form. There was no rush or fight for dominance, with Viktor's back now pressed against his Yuuri's chest, each twist and turn of their bodies more enticing than the next. The two endlessly enjoying the feeling of being held and holding one another as they glided together.

Yuuri and Viktor turned towards each other once more, eyes even more hazy as they gazed lovingly into one another. Viktor's lips curled into a gentle smile, _his Yuuri_ being so close to him, and he relished upon feeling Yuuri's hand softly move to caress _his Viktor's cheek_ , fingers sliding down longingly across his lover's face, before feeling himself turned and swept away all over again. Viktor's hand grasped at Yuri's side as his other arm lead Yuuri to spread out his arms, and move before him in their intimate dance. Viktor's hands held Yuri under his arms, lifting him again in a way that seemed to natural and effortless, it had the audience only cheering more.

 _I'm afraid of losing you_

Viktor lowered his partner down again once more before the moved apart only to mirror and move in an incredibly elegant mirroring pattern. Their arms, legs and entire beings moving together as one, even when apart, even starting and landing their jumps in a type of synchronization that only confirmed their devotion towards their passion and each other once more.

 _Your hands, your legs  
My hands, my legs_

They quickly found themselves entangled once more, Yuuri with Viktor's back against him , their arms spread out and entangled as the older fell into Yuuri. Their dance continued, elegant turns and steps forming as the two seemed to move around one another Yuuri and Viktor's hands found and grasped each other tightly, before transitioning to spread out, dancing side by side with their bodies turning and legs thrust out into the air.

 _Our heartbeats_ _  
_ _Blend together_

Another flip concluded their turns, before the lovers could only find themselves, entranced and engulfed by each other once more. _  
_ _We leave together_ _  
_ _Now I'm ready_

They loved each other on the ice, bodies pressing together and sliding apart, as they twisted and turned against, away and back into each other. They couldn't look away or think outside of the feeling of being completely interwoven and becoming one on the ice they were born to perform on.

The applause from the audience was tremendous, not a dry tear or still pair of hands to be found in the audience. They had made history, together, and taken the world of Ice Skating by storm, redefining the meaning of love and affection.

Cheers only continued, as several gifts and bouquets fell at their feet, but they couldn't find it in them to look away from each other, or exist outside of their body's, tenderness touches, kisses and pure love that radiated through them. It was only a matter of time before the lovers would be unable to hold back from completely falling into each other.

Plenty of close calls occurred to a point where Yuuri almost completely gave himself up to Viktor and the other way around, but after the night's performance nothing felt as inevitable as this moment.

Returning back to their hotel room, Viktor and Yuuri found the door incredibly stubborn to let them in. Viktor's hand became quickly grasped by Yuuri who helped him move his shaking hands, guiding them both inside.

The instant the door closed, Viktor quickly felt himself slammed against the back of it, Yuuri's eager body pressing and sealing him in place. A thrill crossed through his body as he shivered, his lover's hand tracing the back of his neck and running down his cheek respectively. "I love you so much," Yuuri had murmured innocently enough, a flush on his cheeks, contrasting quite well against the blue frame of his glasses.

"Ah, and I love you," Viktor returned, his voice intentionally silky and smooth, breath rubbing up against Yuri's ear, as he allowed the younger man to explore him. Yuuri leaned in slowly, painfully slowly, licking his lips more seductively than he had ever attempted for his public ' _eros'_ performances. No this show was completely exclusive for Viktor, and it made his whole body react hungrily. Viktor leaned up as much as possible, feeling Yuuri's breath impossibly close, brushing against his needy lips. "Yuuri~" he called out in a gasp, feeling the object of his affection, moving his lips to meet his fingers, kissing, licking and nibbling lighting upon the tender flesh that sent the Russian man reeling. His felt his back arch and body press in further against Yuuri.

"Ahnnnn-" Viktor moaned out, head falling back as he felt terribly aroused, and by the hardness pressing against his thighs, he was certain Yuuri was in a similar state. "V-viktor-" Yuuri groaned, lips and teeth moving and making love to the tender flesh between Viktor's shoulder and neck. "To-tonight I want to...do it,"

"Yuuuri," Viktor gasped, a particularly loud moan filling the room and surprising himself, as a skillful mouth bit into the tender flesh, leaving a loving and lasting red mark against pale skin.

"So-sorry," Yuuri stuttered, and Viktor could see his adorable lover's face flushed bright pink down to his own neck. "Did I hurt you?" Yuri asked, eyes shaking in concern, as his hands caressing and rubbing soothing muscles against the mark on Viktor's neck.

Viktor's pale hand grasped around Yuuri's wrist, bringing his loves tender hand to his lips, kissing it gentle. "No Yuuri, you were perfect," Viktor's lips met with the addicting skin over Yuuri's hand, his lips parting and kissing Yuuri's ring-bearing finger. "I loved it, you're always surprising me, I like this side of you though..." Viktor murmured, cheeks bearing a red tint that rivaled his lovers own, before smiling up at Yuuri. "I need you to kiss me now, _Yuuri,, hard."_

* * *

After several hours of soft and needy passion, Viktor claimed Yuuri's lips, before lying down to rest beside the boy. "I love you my Yuuri, next medal, whether you or I win gold, we'll be getting married, I want all of our family to know our love," Viktor whispered against Yuuri's neck, kissing him tenderly, as he slid out and collapsed right beside Yuuri.

Yuuri could only nod feeling flushed, and perfectly warm as he nuzzled his face into Viktor's neck, feeling a bit embarrassed after their previous love-making, which would be engraved into his heart and mind for the rest of his own eternity. "I can't wait, I love you so much _Vitya_ ," Yuuri cooed out his pet name, cuddling up to the larger man's body, as he draped himself across Viktor's chest.

Viktor chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss upon Yuuri's temple and lips once more before wrapping his arms around to hold Yuuri close to him, "I love you _my Yuuri,_ "

The two lovers remained entangled in one another-sleeping peacefully as they remained grateful to have the time to rest before their flight would come, and they'd arrive home. Although together it always felt like home.


End file.
